


人间不值得

by ailuosha



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailuosha/pseuds/ailuosha
Summary: 双兄弟设定 古代AU ooc私设多如山谢金x李冬 谢爷带崽子注意谢文金x李鹤东





	1. Chapter 1

枯叶败落，秋去冬将至  
谢金倚窗而坐，算了时辰，便吩咐着下人温好酒  
心中惦念着，他从秋末等到冬初，日夜盼着的那人要回来了

那人只在冬季回来，名义上也只是看望自家的胞弟，逗留几日又将离去，只是不知这次能否多停留几日，想到这，谢金脸上难掩失落

本在膝下玩耍的小娃娃见到父亲一脸愁容，便伸出稚嫩的小手握住谢金的手掌，奶声奶气地喊着  
“爹爹，笑，笑”  
谢金弯腰伸手将他搂进自己的怀中，轻轻捏了捏  
圆润柔软的脸颊，心中多少有些伤感  
泮儿如今快满三岁，却还未见过他，人人都道泮儿眉眼似自己的多些，不知他是否会喜欢这孩子

屋中碳火烧得正旺，忽而闻得门外院子来报  
【少谢爷回府】

谢金起身去迎，便看见那三人早已在院中等候，而在站正中的正是自己朝思暮想的那人，许久未见，谢金一时间激动，不知如何开口，原本躲在谢金身后怯生生的小娃娃，闻声探出小脑袋，眼神飘忽不定，最终落定某人身上，才摇摇晃晃地跑去求抱

出乎所有人意料，奶娃娃并未选择熟悉的那两人，而直奔中间素未谋面的那人身边，左摇右摆，尝试吸引那人的目光，半天才安分下来，展开双臂等着那人弯腰将自己抱起

那人显然未料到是这副场面，一时间不知如何是好

谢金难掩笑意，他见惯那人天不怕地不怕的模样，如今竟对一个小娃娃束手无策，见他面露难色，还是站在一旁的人想着出手解围

“泮儿，来小叔这里好不好”  
开口的是一位身材修长的男子，身形、音容笑貌都与谢金相似，年龄相仿，只是不同于谢金的成熟稳重，多了几分柔媚，眉眼含笑，俨然一副世家公子的姿态，撩袍单膝跪地，向那奶娃娃招了招手

那奶娃娃咬着指尖，目光在眼前人和小叔之间徘徊，犹豫不决之时，忽而被拎着衣襟提起，落入温暖的怀抱之中，那孩子扭头看清来人容貌之后，也不挣扎，冲着抱紧自己的人露出甜甜的笑容

“就这么点事，瞧给你们折腾的，泮儿你说是不是”少年嗓音低沉，柔声哄起孩子来有种特殊的温柔，怀抱孩子的少年与中间站立的男子容貌相似，不是熟人难以分辨，只是稚气未褪，多了些少年气，见奶娃娃仍向中间人挥舞着小手，口中咿咿呀呀喊着，少年叹了口气，转身硬是将他塞到中间人怀中，那人身子僵住，突如其来接受这么一个宝贝，动也不是，唯恐伤了孩子只得维持一个姿势，将娃娃紧紧搂在怀中，一刻不敢松解

“哥，这孩子喜欢你，你便抱着他吧”  
少年朝那人吐吐舌头，转身跑到那位小叔身边，两人相视一笑，一副奸计得逞的模样

谢金方才为泮儿直挺挺地去找那人的举措而欣喜，目光全部落在孩子与那人身上，此时才想起两侧的人，初冬天寒，几人站着有些时辰，怕是要冻着，便开口喊道

“文金，鹤东，别顾着玩，快进屋来”谢金顿了顿，又刻意将那人名字与两人隔开，与孩子的名字念在一起  
“冬子，泮儿就麻烦你了”  
许久未听到这个亲昵的称呼，李冬愣了神，半晌才点头回应，抱着奶娃娃随几人进了屋

酒菜早已备好，几人暖了身子相继入位，寒暄几句过后，李冬怀中的孩子犯了困意，窝在他臂膀睡了起来，李冬缓慢起身，正打算开口询问孩子房间位置，谢金连忙说道  
“还在原处，你之前的屋子”  
即便李冬不在此居住，谢金仍然吩咐下人保持原样，后来谢泮出生，谢金便与他搬进去住了

李冬推门而入，果然，从家具到装饰，与自己当年离开时毫无分别，除了那张特意安置的摇篮，这屋子依旧保持着原来的模样

只可惜物是人非，他早已不是当年的李冬了

谢金紧跟他的脚步进了屋，李冬刚放置好谢泮，谢金由于太过于想念他，又想到过些日子又要分别，不由得暗自神伤，便走上前去，想伸手触碰他，却被李冬后撤一步躲开  
“谢爷，自重”  
这一声谢爷如此陌生，生生隔开了他们二人  
谢金伸出的手尴尬地悬在空中，来不及收回，李冬见他不言语，欠了欠身，转身离去

谢金追了上来，向来儒雅稳重的谢家主翁如今顾不上失态，急切地开口，生怕错过了，他这一生便没有机会倾诉  
“李冬，你可知道，这些年，不去想你有多难“

李冬停住了脚步  
冬去冰须泮，他怎会不懂  
然而，难过的又何止他谢金一人  
好不容易才肯放下，又何必再提起

那边厢，酒过三巡，少了兄长的约束，李鹤东多饮了几杯，渐渐微醉，脸颊浮现一丝红晕，挑了个舒适的姿势窝在谢文金怀里，许是真的饮得太多，情绪便抑制不住，湿了眼眶，低声向谢文金问道

这酒是时间越久，越醇香温厚  
感情也是如此吗

谢文金没有回答，只是收紧了臂膀，将李鹤东搂入怀中，他清楚李鹤东想问他他们兄长之间的事，但情爱之事，本就复杂，何况谢金与李冬之间，又何止情爱两个字这么简单，旁人又怎能评价得清呢

谢金爱李冬，却又负了他  
今日让他来，不知是对是错


	2. Chapter 2

李冬到来的那天就如同他名字一般  
正值立冬  
那时失去双亲的李冬带着年幼的李鹤东，无依无靠，白天靠卖番薯赚点钱，夜幕还要照顾年幼的弟弟，本该是享乐的年纪却早早扛起了兄长的责任

天刚蒙蒙亮，李冬便起了大早来到谢宅门前候着，听闻谢家家大业大，谢老爷又乐善好施，赶上谢家要为小少爷挑选贴身仆人，便想碰个运气，倘若能入了谢家，便是这一生修来的福气

天气寒冷，等待召唤的人却排起了长队，管事的一次只叫一人入府，其余的皆在门外候着  
李冬将唯一一件厚衣披在年幼的李鹤东身上，手脚冻得青紫也只是搓搓手心取暖，不时伸头张望，盼着早日叫到他弟弟的名字

不断有人进出谢府，却无一例外地，都是垂头丧气的模样，李冬心里顿时凉了一截，这些个能文能武的都没入了两位公子的眼，何况自己弟弟这个没怎么念过书的穷酸小子呢

正在犯愁之际，忽然听到管家喊到李鹤东的名字  
心中只能不断劝诫自己，即来之，则安之

踏进谢府，李冬被眼前的一切惊呆了  
诺大的府邸是他想都不敢想的，虽然不是奢华的装扮，但格局朴素不失典雅必定是费了不少心思的，颇有书香门第的意味

而身着补丁破旧衣服的自己和弟弟，与这宅子实在是格格不入，仿佛降低了这宅子的档次

李冬领着弟弟随着管家进了厅，得了允许才抬头看向中间坐在紫檀木椅上的少年，约摸着年龄较自己稍长，生的唇红齿白，身形高挑，骨子里透着一股文雅的劲儿

管家鞠躬 轻声唤着 大少爷 未得管家吩咐  
旁边的李鹤东瞪着圆圆的大眼睛，立刻跟着奶声奶气喊了句 大少爷好！

李冬自觉失礼，连忙捂住李鹤东的嘴，鞠躬道歉  
“大少爷，我弟弟年幼不懂事，望您海涵”  
谢金倒是被李鹤东这一句意外的问好逗笑，又见李冬是真的慌了，便走到两兄弟面前，俯身捏了捏李鹤东柔软的脸颊，随即笑道  
“无妨，我也有个弟弟，比他稍大些，却不如他活泼，正好两人做个伴”

李冬一时间没有反应过来，呆愣在原处，一旁的管家立刻将他拉了过来，口中催促着他谢恩  
“还不快谢过大少爷，这是要了你弟弟，放心，日后好好伺候小少爷，享着福呢，你一会便去库房领了赏钱就走吧”

李冬眼含泪水连声谢过谢金，再抬起身子时，稚嫩的脸上满是泪痕，谢金瞧着可怜，打李冬一进门他就看出来了，年纪轻轻眼神坚定，还有手上的老茧，不是做过苦力如何长得出来，自己也是做兄长的，长兄如父，亲兄弟打断骨头连着筋，怎会不知若不是逼不得已，谁愿意跟自己的亲兄弟分离

谢金伸手为他擦拭脸上的泪珠，李冬被突如其来的触碰吓到，站在原地不知如何是好，谢金望着他湿润的眼眸说道  
“你可愿意跟我？”

李冬脑袋一片空白，眼中只有谢金笑盈盈的温柔模样，不自觉跟着点了头，谢金又问了他的名字，听罢笑道

“李冬，真是应景，我叫谢金，以后你便跟着我吧”

从那一刻起，李冬将这两个字牢牢记在心间

想着难得遇到这么好的少爷，滴水之恩，必当涌泉相报，殊不知，为了报恩将自己这一生搭了进去

谢金吩咐管家请了小少爷过来，让他来看看自己替他挑选的伴读书童，这边听说谢小少爷要来，李冬紧紧握住李鹤东的手，心中不免担心，自己顽皮的弟弟究竟能不能获得谢小少爷的欢心

谢文金刚下学回来，在屋中闲得发闷，只得坐在摇椅上吃着最爱的糕点打发时间  
几天前大哥说要找个玩伴给自己，谢文金打小喜静，平白无故多了一个成日看着自己的人，扰得心烦，心里自然是不愿意的

谢文金打定主意，无论哥哥挑选了哪家的孩子，他只要不应，哥哥就拿他没有法子，对，就是不要，能耐我何  
谢文金正为自己的对策而高兴时，屋外管家来请  
手中的糕点来不及放下便揣进兜里随着管家去了大厅

只是一眼，便击溃了谢文金心里所有的防线

刚进大厅，谢文金的目光就落在那个小小软软的人儿身上，作为家里的老幺，上有父母兄长，自然是受万千宠爱于一身，见过的孩子不计其数，平生第一次见到这么漂亮的，还是长在谢文金喜好上的那种

见谢小少爷现身，李冬领着李鹤东鞠躬施礼  
谢文金的目光粘在李鹤东身上，随着他的动作起伏，直到李鹤东靠近，谢文金才惊觉这脸蛋圆润的小娃娃身上又软又香，甚至比自己兜里的点心都甜上几分，谢文金开始怀疑眼前这个人儿是不是蜜糖做的，真想咬上一口试试

谢文金不自觉的靠近，李鹤东却突然伸出手挡在两人之间，奶声奶气地小声嘟囔“离我远点”谢文金被他这么一说也不恼，只觉得李鹤东在撒娇，依然傻笑着看着他

原来他的声音也这么甜，就像自己爱吃的桂花糕，软软的、糯糯的

谢金看他直勾勾地盯着李鹤东看，便将他拉到自己身边，小声问他觉得这个孩子怎么样

谢文金拽了拽谢金的衣袖，刚才信誓旦旦立下的誓言全部抛之脑后，抬手指着李鹤东说  
“哥哥，我要他”

谢金没想到自己的弟弟答应的如此痛快，便也点头应允，自己向来疼爱这个弟弟，难得他与自己想到一处去了，而且这李家兄弟确实深得他心，弟弟活泼，哥哥稳重，收在身边当个伴读书童，也当作给文金找个玩伴

“那就依你，明日便让他们兄弟搬进来，小的那个当个书童给你作伴好不好”谢金揉了揉弟弟的头发，轻声发问

不曾想，谢文金抿嘴摇了摇头，谢金疑惑地看着他一溜小跑到李鹤东面前，从衣兜里摸出一大把精致的小点心塞进他手里，看着李鹤东歪头不解的模样，谢文金脸上挂笑，眼睛笑起来像月牙似的，小心翼翼地问道

“我把这些好玩意都给你，你当我媳妇好不好”

在众人诧异的目光下，李鹤东举起手楔了谢文金一记手刀，将谢文金给他的点心如数归还，蹦蹦跳跳回到李冬身边，转身冲谢文金吐了吐舌头

“不要”


End file.
